Invisible Light
by MrPurplepanther
Summary: The rest of this story will be continued on my Wattpad, please check it out there. Link: /user/Purplepanther1234
1. Check up

**Authors Notes:**

**Yeah this will be my longest story... Ever. Ok that is if im determined enough to keep it going that long. Im probably gonna take a lot of breaks from this since itll be so long. The chapters will actually have names and I wanna make this atleast 60 chapters long, itll probably be over 300k words overall. I dont really know the ship name between these two so im just gonna call it Hagazuku.**

Darkness in all directions, except one person, someone with light blue eyes, almost like All Mights. Izuku couldnt remember a thing, or see a thing. All he could do was run towards that person, find the light in the darkness, melt away the shadows. "Izuku..." He heard in a ghastly voice. "You need to find me." He heard, this time the voice louder. Izuku ran faster towards the voice, so fast his lungs were about ready to burst. He was about to reach them, when he saw a big flash of light, bringing him to an unfamiliar place, with an unfamiliar person in front of him.

"Wha.. Who are you?" He said, his voice strained from all the running he did. The person, who looked to be in her late 30s to early 40s smiled brightly.

"Wow, I never thought the 9th holder of One for All would be such a young kid. Not to mention you kind of killed yourself out there." She said, laughing near the end. Izukus memories all of the sudden starting rushing back to him, he was fighting Shoto Todoroki, and he was trying to help him reach his full potential. He doesnt really remember what happened, but he can only assume that he lost. Like the mysterious woman was listening in on his thoughts, she nodded. Wait...

"How... Do you know about One for All?" Izuku said, more than confused now. The lady laughed yet again, although this time it sounded a little forced.

"Well... Lets just say im a part of you now." She said, making it sound way too inuendous than it should've. "If you haven't figured it out already, im one of the previous One for All holders, and you are about to receive more power than you could hope for." She said. Izuku decided to examine her a bit more. She was sitting on what looked like a large boulder, and she was wearing a skimpy looking costume. She was wearing a diamond ring too, indicating she was married. "It looks like your about to wake up, so ill make this quick." She said, opening up her palm to reveal a light blue orb, which looked like it was glowing. "This right here is my quirk. After that intense fight with your friend, it awakened the inner power of One for All, revealing my quirk in particular. My quirk is called Invisible Light, it allows you to see weaknesses in someones quirk, as well as know the best strategy to defeat one, and as you'll soon find out, has a hidden ability." She said. She blew on the strange glowing orb, breaking it apart into tiny little pieces. They floated around Izuku, eventually getting absorbed into his body. She started floating away, indicating he was about to wake up, but Izuku wanted more answers, more context.

"Wait! What do you mean? Whats this hidden ability?" Izuku yelled, desperate for answers. He tried jumping, tried waving his arms at her, but nothing seemed to work. She just giggled.

"Well ill just say this. Your gonna see a side to your friend, that no one has ever seen. And when you do, you'll form a relationship that out does any other. That person... Is H-" The lady said, getting cut off as another bright flash of light brought Izuku back into reality. He saw a bright fluorescent light on the ceiling, curtains draped around him.

"Uhh." Izuku said, remembering what happened. He was fighting Todoroki, then he woke up in the nurses office, then Recovery Girl had to do surgery on him... Which resulted in him getting the crazy dream. He pulled back the draped curtains, seeing that it was actually empty. He didnt even see Recovery Girl, her seat was empty, all the beds were empty. He could hear cheers outside, indicating there was probably a match going on outside. He was getting up, attempting to stand up, but instantly fell back onto his bed. "I guess the Anastesia is still wearing off." Izuku told himself. He was about to try again when he heard the door click open. It startled him badly, making him jump slightly. He thought it would be one of his friends, asking if he was ok, but instead he saw someone hes never met. She was wearing a cheerleading costume, like the ones the other girls were tricked into wearing.

"Oh hey Midoriya! I didnt know you were awake. Man cheerleading is so hard, the others were pretty mad they got tricked into doing it, I bet Uraraka is giving Mineta a good beating right now." She said, laughing. Izuku was confused, who was this girl?

"I-im sorry. Who are you?" Izuku said, his voice getting strained from the pain in his arms. The girl looked confused.

"Oh come on Midoriya, stop messing around, its me!" She said, her voice filled with excitement. Izuku still had no idea who she was, giving her a confused look. She looked worried when he didnt recognize her. "Are you ok? Do I need to get Recovery Girl?" She said, backing up to exit the room. Izuku tried getting up to stop her, but he instantly fell on the ground, luckily he didnt fall on his arms somehow but now he couldnt get up. The girl immediately ran towards him, grabbing his arm to help him up. "Oh my god Midoriya! Are you ok?" She said, getting him up on his legs. She wrapped Izukus casted arm around her neck, helping him to the bed. Izukus breathing was heavy, but he seemed ok. "Yeah... Im fine... Its just that ive never seen you before." Izuku said. The girl looked slightly confused, and even a little offended.

"Well I mean... Of course youve never seen me." She said, looking down. Midoriya then remembered something, something from his dream. 'Your gonna see a side to your friend, that no one has ever seen.' He thought to himself. He also remembered the lady also tried to say her name, but was cut off, but it started with H. He just suddenly connected all the dots.

"Ha... Hagakure?" He said, realising that he was staring at his friend the entire time. Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah! So you do remember." She said, her eyes beaming now. Izuku looked down, shaking his head. How would he even explain this? How would he explain that he could see someone who was invisible?

"No, its not that... I... I can see you Hagakure. Like your body and everything." Izuku said, looking at her up and down. Her face changed, now frowning.

"Midoriya, this isnt funny." She said, turning away from him. He knew it would probably be hard for her to believe him, seeing as how shes been invisible all her life. He would have to figure out how to get her to believe him, but how would he do that? He just got an idea.

"Your hair is a vivid white, your eyes a dark purple. Right now your turned away from me, your hair covering your face. Your skin is also slightly tanned, and that cheerleading costume is a little too small for you." He said, turning his eyes away from her slightly showing midriff. Hagakure swiftly turned around, surprised beyond belief. Only shes ever seen what she looks like, and no matter how hard shes tried her body just would not appear visible to anyone else, like her quirk was just locked on one setting, but now Izuku could see what she looked like?

"How... How did..." She said, not even able to say a single word. She couldnt believe it, Izuku perfectly described what she looked like, he even noticed that the costume was a little small on her, causing her to quickly move her arm in front of her chest, covering up her showing midriff. Izuku tried to find something for her to cover herself up, resorting to tossing her a bedsheet. She quickly wrapped it around herself, affectively covering herself up. Now they could get down to the important stuff.

"I... I dont know... I think it has to do with my dream." Izuku said, forgetting that it had a person who knew about his secret quirk, something no one was supposed to know. Hagakure sat down next to him, her tan face looking almost golden in the lighting.

"What happened Midoriya?" Hagakure said, curious as to how him seeing her had to do with a dream. Izuku didnt know how to explain it, atleast without revealing anything. He thought it over, eventually altering his story in such a way that he wouldnt say anything he couldnt say.

"There was darkness everywhere. I was wearing my costume, and my arms werent all bandaged up." He said, holding up his casted arms. Hagakure nodded, indicating him to continue. "There was this strange person in the distance, they were urging me to find them. I felt like I was running for hours trying to find them, but eventually I reached them." Izuku said, remembering the womans face. "She looked about mid to early 30s wearing a skintight costume with colors on differant parts of her limbs. She talked to me as if she knew me, knowing who I was and that I just fought Todoroki. She explained to me she would be passing on her quirk to me, something called Invisible Light. Basically I can figure out the weakness to any quirk, and come up with strategies to defeat someone using those weaknesses. She said I would 'See a side to my friend, that no one has ever seen' saying it had some hidden ability. I think me seeing you... Is that hidden ability." Izuku said. Hagakure mustve thought he was crazy right? He just basically told her that a dream gave him another quirk, and now he can see her, how ridiculous would that be? Well, Hagakure will admit she was having a pretty hard time believing it, maybe Izuku has finally gone mad, or he hit his head too hard while fighting? But how would he be able to describe exactly what she looks like if he was crazy? Hagakure spent way too much time trying to figure it out, eventually giving up.

"Ok... So what does this mean?" She said. She was still trying to make sense of all of this, of how he could see her, of how anything really. Izuku was too, not because he could now see someone no one else can see, but because he received the mysterious womans quirk. He had One for All, and she mentioned she was now a 'Part of him.' He does remember seeing a bunch of strange people when he fought Shinso, and now that he thinks about it one of them did kind of look like the woman in his dreams. All Might said they probably helped him fight off Shinsos quirk, but he never knew that it would also awaken a previous One for All users quirk. He didnt even know that was possible... Was it?

"I... Guess I can see you now." Izuku said. "Although we should probably keep this a secret from everyone. We dont want to raise too many questions." Izuku said, hoping that was a good enough excuse. In reality he wanted to get to All Might as quickly as possible and know what was going on, know who that was, and most importantly of all, find out if this is gonna happen again to him. Plus he didnt want the others asking too many questions, just the fact that he wouldve gotten another powerful quirk wouldve caused them to get suspicious. The only people that could know would be All Might and Hagakure... Which means he has to keep yet another secret from his friends. He already has enough trouble trying to keep One for All a secret, how would he keep two quirks a secret now... Wait... If Hagakure knows about this... It would only be fair if she knows about One for All right? Of course he would have to get All Mights permission to do that, and Izuku knows how secretive All Might is about his passable quirk.

"Wow... Ok..." Hagakure said, at a complete loss of words. She tried to think of something to say, but her mouth just layed wide open, not knowing what to say. Normally she wouldnt care since nobody could see her, but since Izuku could clearly see her now she just looked dumb. She blushed, suddenly relising something. "Oh my god! If you can see me now that means you can see me completly exposed in my costume!" Hagakure said, almost yelling. Izuku had to almost grwb her, telling her to quiet down. She forgot that she needed to keep this a secret, lowering her voice to almlst a whisper. "I seriously hope you wont take advantage of this." She said, her blush covering her entire face. Izuku was taken aback, almost forgetting himself to keep his voice down.

"N-no Hagakure! I would never d-do that. I-I dont really have any interest in that." Izuku said, his voice stuttering every now and then. Hagakure knew he was just trying to say he wasnt a perv, but she couldnt help but feel slightly offended when he said 'I dont really have any interest.' She nodded, although she was curious about something.

"Well... Since you can see me now... What do you think of me?" She said, her blush getting even deeper. Izuku looked at her again, from her slightly tamned skin, to her shoulder length white hair, she actually looked pretty cute. But one thing that stood out to Izuku... Her eyes. Her eyes were such a dark shade of purple, it looked almost blue, and it even did look blue depending on how he looked at her. Hes never seen a pair of eyes so beautiful, so interesting, hes never even seen someone with purple eyes. To him... It actually made her the prettiest girl hes ever seen.

"U-uh... Well... Your p-pretty c-cute Hagakure... I think your e-eyes are what really make you stand out." Izuku said, blushing at what he said. Hagakure looked at him with shock and embarrassment, shocked because Izuku noticed her one of a kind eyes, and embarressed because he called her cute. She would tell people she had purple eyes, but they always would shrug it off since they couldnt actually see them. The fact that Izuku noticed made her feel happy, plus he called her cute, no ones ever called her cute. Her blush slowly started fading away as a smile formed on her face. Izuku also noticed that seeing her smile made him want to smile as well, he didnt know if that was instinctive or indicative if something else, but he just let it happen.

"T-thanks..." Hagakure said, her blush returning as she looked down, a smile still on her face. "You know, its kind of unbelievable." Hagakure said, trying to think of what shes gonna say. "Ive always been sort of an outcast because of my quirk. No one can see me, and its not like I can take a picture of myself to show everyone. I can only explain what I look like, its reeeally strange." She said, trying to hold back some laughter. "But hey, that doesnt stop me from being a positive person!" Hagakure said, her cheery personality coming back. Izukus smile got slightly bigger.

"Well thats what I admire about you." Izuku said, embarressed at what he was about to say. "I mean, no matter what everyones said to you, or what theyve done, you always keep a positive attitude." Izuku said, not knowing what else to say. Hagakure blushed even more, more than when she wears her costume. She never knew Izuku could be so nice to her, before and after he knew what she looked like.

"Wow, thats so sweet of you Midoriya!" Hagakure said, her smile reaching the edges of her ears. Shes mostly back to a positive attitude now, actually excited that Izuku could see her now. She was still slightly suspicious though, like he was hiding something, but she figured it wasnt important. Izuku attempted to stand up, glad he could actually hold his own weight, although his legs were still pretty shakey. Hagakure stood up to steady him, Izuku silently thanking her. She helped him walk over to the door, Izuku eventually gaining enough strength to stand on his own. "Are you sure your ok? You should probably rest up." Hagakure said, hoping Izuku would take her advice. Izuku shook his head.

"I gotta see the other match ups, I need to cheer on my friends." Izuku said, determined to see who would win. Unfortunately his brain thought otherwise, losing his energy in just a few steps. He was about to fall when Hagakure caught him just in time. It sounded like she may have pulled something, grunting as pain shot up her shoulder. She fought through the pain though, helping Izuku back to his bed.

"I dont think so. Your obviously low on energy, so please just rest up." Hagakure said, grabbing the bedsheet she was using as a cover and threw it on Izuku. He tried to wave it off like it was nothing, but Hagakure refused to let him get up. "Are you gonna make me have to sit here? Because I will if I have to." She said, sitting down with her arms crossed. Izuku was about to argue with her, but he was feeling really tired again, probably from wrapping his head around what happened... And maybe from trying to walk right after a surgery. Truth be told, he gave up.

"Alright fine, but youll owe me." Izuku said. He meant it as a joke but Hagakure took it seriously.

"Oh really? Ill buy you dinner how about that." She said, slightly blushing. Izukus blush filled up his entire face though, beyond embarressed. He wanted to say he was joking, but at this point, he just wanted to get to sleep. He slowly closed his eyes, falling asleep in just a few seconds. Hagakure stood up, looking at herself in the mirror. To her, she saw a white haired, slightly tanned girl. To others, she was a floating pair of clothes, the fact that Izuku can see her now... She turned around, looking at the messy green haired kid... He looked so peaceful, if no one knew about his quirk... Or quirks now, theyd just think he was a normal high schooler. She smiled, she couldnt help but feel happy that it was Izuku who was the first person to see what she really looks like, and not just a floating piece of clothing with a bubbly personality. She decided to run to the girls changing room, going to change out of the cheerleading costume. She saw that Yaoyorozu and Jiro were still changing out, they both looked thoroughly annoyed.

"Ugh! I cant believe Kaminari and Mineta did that to us." Jiro said, slamming her locker as she put on her P.E. uniform. Yaoyorozu looked just as annoyed, but like always she kept calm.

"I will admit, that was some stunt they pulled on us." She said, taking off the already small cheerleading costume off her big chest. Hagakure actually enjoyed it, she got to let out some of her pent up excitement.

"Hey, personally I enjoyed it." She said, opening up her locker and grabbing her P.E. uniform. Jiro and Yaoyorozu both looked at her, which of course was just a floating piece a of clothing for them. They both just shrugged it off, knowing this was just the classic Hagakure, with a bubbly personality and always positive.

"Oh, hey Hagakure. Where were you all this time?" Jiro said, getting her P.E. uniform on. Hagakure didnt know if she was allowed to say. But she only has to keep Izukus new quirk a secret right? So telling them where she was is probably ok.

"Oh, I was checking on Midoriya. He wanted to cheer everyone on so badly, but he was still pretty weak from his surgery. He tried getting up several times to get to the benches but he always lost strength, I think I even pulled a muscle trying to get him back to his bed." She said, moving around her shoulder, which was still sore. Yaoyorozu and Jiro both looked pretty worried, mostly because Izuku was just so messed up after his fight with Todoroki.

"Maybe we should go see him." Yaoyorozu said, her voice filled with worry. Jiro nodded, agreeing with her. Hagakure knew this would be bad, if they both went to see Izuku, it could stress him out beyond belief, and she knew he was dealing with enough already. Plus he was sleeping, he needed his rest.

"Actually hes sleeping right now. After trying to leave it basically sucked all his energy out. We should probably let him sleep, regain his energy." Hagakure said, hoping it would be convincing enough. Yaoyorozu and Jiro looked at eachother, eventually nodding in agreement. Hagakure felt like she dodged a bullet, happy she was able to help out Izuku. She wondered how he was doing.

Izuku was back into the unfamiliar place, with the mysterious lady no where to be found. He decided to examine the area this time, seeing if he can find anything familiar. Other than the rock the lady sat in, he couldnt see anything that looked familiar. The rock was in front if a tree, a huge one at that, as he turned around he noticed a giant hidden valley, surrounded by massive cliffs. There was an amazing waterfall too, emptying out into a seemingly small lake for how big the waterfall was. He heard breathing behind him, instantly making him turn around. The woman was back, this time she was wearing a white dress, almost like a wedding dress, her hair was tied in a bun too. "You like it?" She said, standing up to walk around in a circle. "This is where I was buried after I died, and where I rest now." She said, walking over to the small lake. She dipped her hand into it, taking out a handfull of water and drinking it, her mouth dripping with water when she was done. She motioned for Izuku to come over to her, which Izuku obeyed, although his steps were more cautious then anything. He kneeled next to her, looking at his reflection in the water, he looked calm, almost confident, even though so much has happened in such a short amount of time. "Go on, take a sip." She said to Izuku. He looked at her like she was crazy, although she just had a smile on her face. Izuku did feel surprisingly dehydrated, and after contemplating it for a few seconds he dipped his left hand in, surprised to feel that the water was actually quite warm. He looked at it for a second, then plunged his mouth into the small puddle in his hand. He gasped as the water instantly turned cool, turning his dry and dehydrated mouth back to normal, instantly feeling hydrated and refreshed.

"Wha..." Izuku said, speechless. The lady next to him giggled, amused by his reaction.

"Theres a reason why this is hidden." She said, standing up. She kicked off her heels, dipping her feet into the lake. "This lake is blessed with healing powers. I dont know why, but it has been ever since I discovered it. Just dipping your feet in can replenish your strength." She said, sighing as the water supposedly replenished her strangth. Izuku decided to pass.

"What... Whats your name?" Izuku said, hoping to stop calling her "That lady." She turned around, curiosity written all over her face, she eventually got the message, chuckling.

"If you wanted to know my name, you couldve asked sooner." She said, stepping out of the healing water. "Just call me Julie. I know how American can I get?" Julie said. Izuku laughed nervously, honestly not knowing what to say. Julie looked at him, her eyes staring right at him. Her eyes were purple like Hagakures, although a lighter color. "I see all went well with your friend." Julie said. Izuku was surprised, how did she know that he talked to Hagakure? She smiled wickedly. "Like I said, im a part of you now. I know what you do, as well as what you think... Like right now your thinking about how surprisingly cute your invisible friend is." She said, seemingly pulling it all out of his head... Actually she was. Izuku gasped, his eyes wide with shock. She giggled at Izukus massive blush forming on his face. Julie looked up, noticing something Izuku couldnt see. "Welp, it looks like your about to wake up, fun talk." She said, almost on cue a bright flash of light knocked Izuku out of his deep sleep. He groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes as he saw Hagakure sitting at the foot of his bed. She jumped up, a blush flushing her tan face as she squealed. Izuku didnt know what was going on until he remembered his dreams and the fact that he could see Hagakure now. Hagakure covered her face in embarressment. She was watching Izuku sleep because she thought he looked so peaceful, but since he woke up he would probably think weirdly of her. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the blush.

"O-oh uh hey Midoriya. How did you sleep..." She said, hating herself for stuttering her words. As soon as Hagakure got dressed she instantly headed towards the nurses office, hoping Izuku still hadnt woken up, which luckily he didnt. She started examining his injuries as soon as she got close enough, both his arms were wrapped in a thick layer of cloth, while he had several bandages covering his face. She couldnt help but admit she always hated it when Izuku hurt himself. 'What quirk would do that?' She thought to herself. Now that she thought about it his quirk was damningly similar to All Mights quirk, the power, the super strength, even the way he attacked was similar to All Mights. Well its not like All Might can pass on quirks, that would be silly, plus even if he could he still had his quirk, if he gave away his quirk he wouldnt have it anymore, right? Izuku moaned, his head killing him, probably from laying in such an uncomfortable angle.

"Oh the usual... Crazy lady saying she saw us talking." Izuku said, saying slightly more than he wanted to. "I dont think its anything to worry about... Anyways whats happening out there?" Izuku said, trying not to make Hagakure worry. Hagakure was worried, in fact she was more than worried, what the hell was going on with Izuku, why is he acting so weird, why can he see her now? All questions that she couldnt worry about now. Right now she had to focus on keeping Izuku from getting stressed, maybe ask more questions every now and then.

"Well I dont believe anything entertaining is going on right now, I think some kids from general studies and support class are doing their thing but thats about it." Hagakure said, trying to sound normal. Izuku looked up, as if he was thinking, then, like he hadnt learned his lesson before tried standing up and walking. Go figure he fell down. Hagakure dived down immediatly, grabbing him just before he landed on his messed up arms. Her pulled muscle ached in retort, but Hagakure ignored it as she layed Izuku back on his bed. She sighed, mostly out of frustration. "Ugh, come on Midoriya. You shouldve learned the first 3 times you tried that. You know what? Im staying now, congrats you now have a new baby sitter." She said out of anger. She sat down in Recovery Girls chair, crossing her arms to show she wasnt lieing. She thought it was kind of mean the way she said it, but she was caught up in the rush, plus her shoulder was killing her, specially since she crossed her arms. Izuku sighed, remembering how stubborn Hagakure could be. All he wanted was to look at the fights, gather more info, more data, but as he thought about it... If this new quirk shows the weaknesses of differant quirks and can instantly think of strategies for them, does he really need to examine? He thought about it, maybe to much, he had a massive headache now, which eventually made him give up.

"Alright fine, Ill stay down, but you dont have to babysit me." Izuku said, slightly blushing at the word 'babysit.' Hagakure shook her head, refusing to listen.

"Nope, my mind is made up." She said, giving him an evil smile. Izuku gave up, letting her stay. They both stayed pretty silent for a while, just leaving their minds to wander. Hagakure thought about what would happen now that Izuku knew what she looked like, while Izuku thought about this brand new quirk. The ability to know other peoples weaknesses, that just seems way too overpowered. There has to be some kind of drawback right? But what would that drawback be? Decrease in power, speed, maybe even cognitive function? Either way, he would have to find out when he went back to sleep. Hagakure was the first to speak. "So... What are you gonna do now that you can see me?" She asked, curious. What could they do is a better question. Izuku can see her now, but that doesnt really mean anything has to change right? Unless either of them want there to be change. Izuku thought about it for a moment, he can see Hagakure now, while others cant...

"I mean... We havent really gotten to know eachother yet, maybe we can do that?" Izuku said, blushing as he said it. Hagakure seemed pretty happy with that, she never really had friends up until she joined U.A., why not get to know one of them?

"Yeah sure! That sounds fun." Hagakure said, standing up to sit on the foot of his bed again. Izuku sat up, sitting with his legs crossed.

"O-ok... Well ladys first." He said, attempting to act polite. Hagakure giggled.

"Oh come on man, you dont have to be nervous! Just think of it like... A conversation." Hagakure said, trying to help Izuku. It helped him a little bit, he felt a little more confident as he nodded his head. Hagakure started thinking, whats something she could ask him? She had so many questions to ask, and most of them probably wouldnt be a good idea to ask first. She decided to go with something simple. "Well... When did you relise you wanted to become a hero?" Hagakure said. Izuku never really talked about why he wanted to be a hero, other than wanting to be prove Bakugo wrong. Izuku thought about this for a moment, well he originally wanted to be like All Might, but then he bacame his successor so... What could he say?

"Well, originally I wanted to be like All Might. I always wanted to be like him, ever since I was 4, but then... My dream got crushed when I was told I couldnt get a quirk." Izuku said. He said more than he wanted to, but at this point he was commited. "But I never gave up ya know? I applied to U.A. and never gave up the hope that I might one day become a hero, and then somehow, out of pure luck, I got a quirk. I trained so hard for the next month, trying to build up my bodys strength." Izuku said, looking at his bandaged up arms. "Obviously I didnt train hard enough." He said, laughing nervously. Hagakure was surprised, not only by Izukus story but by his sheer determination to be a hero. She always thought of Izuku as a nervous wreck, never able to keep a conversation with someone let alone a girl, but just the fact that Izuku worked so hard to get into U.A., and worked so hard to get accepted by both the tachers and students.

"Wow, thats quite the origin story Midoriya." She said, her voice showing how surprised she was. Izuku blushed, he never really thought his 'Origin story' as she called it was interesting, he thought thats how most people decided they wanted to become a hero, they get inspired by another.

"Haha... Well what about you? What made you want to become a hero?" Izuku said, curious as to why she wanted to become a hero. Hagakure put a finger on her chin, she definitely had her reasons, though there was one reason that stood out more than the rest.

"Hmm... Well its kinda sad so expect me to shed a few tears." Hagakure said, mainly for herself. Izuku nodded, regretting he even asked. Hagakure took a breath, preparing herself to reveal some private stuff. "Well ever since I was young I was always an outcast, as surprising as that is. Because of my quirk people always thought I was weird, just the fact that no one knew what I looked like made people stray away from me. I would try to describe what I look like, since I can obviously see what I look like, but as you know everyone shrugged it off or didnt believe me. Specially the purple eyes, no one believed me on that. So... I wanted to prove them wrong ya know? I know its not as good as your reason, but hey, im here now." Hagakure said, managing to hold back most of her tears, although one stubborn one came out. She at times hated her quirk, or atleast the fact that she couldnt control it. Her personality, she has to force it most of the time, sure it makes everyone else happy, but she feels like she has to act like that, or else everyone will stop wanting to talk to her, she didnt really feel like telling Izuku that yet though. Izuku felt like crap for asking the question, he never relised she had such a tragic reason for why she wanted to become a hero.

"O-oh... Im sorry Hagakure, I never knew-" Izuku said, getting cut off before he can say more.

"N-no don't apologize Midoriya! I mean I asked you, its only fair you knew as well." Hagakure said, gaining her bearings again. Shes never told anyone her full story on why she became a hero, shes always thought her story would make people pity her, be nice to her only because of her past, and shes never been one to tell people about her past. Specially when it comes to school. She doesnt know why she told Izuku so much, maybe because... She can trust him now? Well whats said is done, and now its Izukus turn. "Well, its your turn now. That last one doesnt count!" Hagakure said, forgetting to keep her voice down. Izuku couldnt really think of anything to ask surprisingly, anything he wanted to ask was either too personal or too soon in their friendship to ask. He just asked whatever came to mind.

"U-uh... W-what do you t-think of..." Izuku said, surprised that was the one and only question he could think of. He blushed, looking away slightly from Hagakure as he elaborated. "You know... About me." He said, blushing even more. Hagakure didnt know what he meant. Did he mean looks, personality, how great of a hero he was? She just found a way to say all of them at once.

"Well... Your a great hero in training, I mean you dove to save Asui at the USJ incident, and you always care about your friends, along with others. I think your a great friend too, even though you try to stray away from talking to people, come on man were people too, you relise ive been wanting to talk to you more since I met you?" Hagakure said, not necessarily wanting to say that last part. Izuku blushed. He never relised other people have wanted to talk to him so badly, specially Hagakure... Well its not like he could tell from her facial expression, up until now atleast.

"Sorry." He said, feeling bad. He wishes Hagakure told him earlier, even before he could see her he wouldve loved to talk to her more. A blush rushed over Hagakure as she got flushed.

"O-oh its nothing! Dont worry about it. Atleast were talking now." She said, hating herself for stuttering. They both blushed, although its clear that Hagakure was the one blushing the most. For the next hour Izuku and Hagakure talked nonstop, asking about their lives, about what they want to do in the future, they even went as far as to ask about eachothers parents, although Izuku couldnt really say much about his father. Hagakure felt so bad for Izuku, not only did he have to live with the bullying of other kids since he was quirkless at the time, but he never had that father figure to help him out. Hagakures parents were always there for her, even though they couldnt see her either. They both sat in silence after that, sure they were happy they talked with eachother, but there was nothing more to say, theyve said as much as they were willing to say. Just when Hagakure was gonna leave she could hear distant footsteps and talking, the voices sounding awfully familiar. When the door opened they could see Uraraka, Yaoyorozu and Recovery Girl behind them. Ochaco and Yaoyorozu looked almost surprised to see Hagakure, sitting on the foot of his bed. Hagakure blushed slightly, standing up quickly. "Oh, hey guys! Uhh who won?" Hagakure said, immediately looking away from Midoriya. Uraraka looked confused but didnt ask questions.

"Bakugo won against Todoroki. Although he was mad since he didnt use his right side, he was actung like a wild dog when he was presented his medal. They had to tie him up!" Uraraka said, laughing hysterically. The others started laughing too, while Recovery Girl just walked up to Izuku, wasting no time taking off his bandages. Izuku winced as she started unwrapping the bandages, his arms aching in sore pain. Hagakure looked away, she couldnt bear watching Izuku in pain, it made her heart almost shatter, she felt so close to Izuku now, theyve told eachother so much about themselves, now seeing Izuku in pain. She walked out of the room, covering her face, Izuku wanted to go talk to her but he when her tried to move Recovery Girl pulled him back. Hagakure figured she was done talking to anyone else, seeing as how the game has already ended. She tried blending into the giant crowds of people leaving the stadium, but seeing as how everyone else saw a piece of floating clothing, they all stared and gawked. Hagakure walked faster, trying to get back to her house. Luckily it wasnt very far away, so she got back in no time. She didnt even say to her mom as she walked into her room. She flopped onto her bed, gazing at her very much pink room.

"Ugh." She said to herself as she covered her face in one of her many pillows. "What just happened." She asked herself, she silently recapped it in her head. First she went to see Izuku, which turns out can now see her, he had some crazy dream about some lady who told him about this new quirk that could allow him to see her, then they talked for almost 2 hours... Then she saw him in pain and... "No!" She screamed, covering herself in bed sheets. "Im not falling for him." She told herself. "Just because he can see me doesnt mean anything." She said. She tried punching the bes, effectively ruining her perfectly made bed. 'But... He did say I was cute, no ones ever called me that... And he is the only person other than me too see what I really look like...' She thought. What if she was falling for him? What if he was falling for her? She shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out of her head. 'Theres no way he'd be falling for me, why would he? Hes only just seen what I look like for a few hours, plus im not that good looking..." She said, attemptng to convince herself. She slowly started feeling how tired she really was, from all the cheerleading, to participating in the Sports Games, she was beat. She slowly drifted off into sleep, dreaming an uncertain future.

"No im not falling for her!" Izuku said to himself, lifting weights in his room. Recovery Girl told him not to use his arms since he damaged them so much in the games, but from Izukus perspective, if he wanted to get stronger, hed have to work to make them stronger right? He started thinking about Hagakure as soon as she left the nurses office, and since then he couldnt get his mind off her. He thought about her face, her slightly tanned skin, her pristine white hair. She was surprisingly shorter than Izuku expected, maybe 4 foot 11 at most. Izuku was pretty short compared to the other boys in his class, but Hagakure was way shorter than even he was. But despite all those other traits, it was those purple eyes. The mysterious, almost magical eyes he first noticed about her when she walked in. Its like they stared into his soul, examining his each and every thought and action. Those purple eyes, it was almost like they enchanted him, putting him into a daze that only he can experience. As he started thinking, it started to make more sense, in his eyes atleast. Since hes one of the only people to be able to see her, he started feeling a connection only they can feel, he knows what she looks like, something only Hagakure knew up until a few hours ago. He could feel his arms getting weaker, and his eyes start to close as his drained stamina from Recovery Girls healing start to get to him. He layed down, covering himself as he drifted off into a deep sleep, thinking about Hagakures purple eyes.

**End notes:**

**Wow! I did not expect this chapter to come out so good! Im so proud of how I wrote this and the new quirk that I made. I have another idea for a story, and thats probably gonna be my next priority along with Minas Seven Minutes, ill probably get to working on this more when I finish that. This was strange too because I started this right in the middle of the Sports Games, im gonna need to rewatch the show. Anyways I hope you enjoy this furture long story. I also fixed some spelling.**


	2. Connecting the Dots

"I see that went well" Julie said, sittng on the large boulder from last time. It looked like she was wearing civilian clothing this time, a pink shirt with equally matching shorts. She looked kind of cute with the civilian clothing, which resulted in Izuku shaking his head quickly in embarrassment. Julie smiled brightly, its quite obvious she can hear Izukus thoughts, so Izuku had to be careful what popped up in his head. Though as soon as he thought that his thoughts instantly went to Hagakure and her now visible body. Julies smile turned into a grin, looking more mischievous now. "I see you gained quite a liking to your friend huh?" Julie said, her voice sounding slightly flirtatious, making Izuku blush.

"I-im just getting used to her!" Izuku said, although it wasn't very convincing. He knew it was just an excuse, but it was way too soon to think hed be falling for her right? They've only known eachother for a few months, and he got to see what she looked like the day before, they rarely even talked before he got this insane new quirk. "Look im very appreciative of this new quirk, really. I've gotten so much closer with Hagakure, but seriously, why now? Why not when I first received One for All, will this happen again?" Izuku said, desperate for answers. He didnt know why any of this was happening, Julie said it was because of his fight with Todoroki, but he highly doubted that was just it. Julie just sighed, standing up to walk over to the mysterious healing lake.

"Man you just cant stop asking questions can you?" Julie said, kneeling down to watch her reflection in the water. She dipped her hands in, throwing the water over her face. She shook her head, water beads flying everywhere as she did. She moaned slightly, probably from the healing properties of the water. She sighed again, but this time it was dragged out longer and felt very forced. "Like I said im a part of you now. In fact all of the previous One for All holders are now. Did you ever notice us standing in front of you when fighting Shinso? We were able to use our combined power to get you out of his trance. It got you to win right?" Julie said, her voice calm and collected. Izuku did notice that when he was first trying to find Julie, she had blue eyes like All Mights, and she felt familiar, almost like hes known her for a long time. He also noticed that she did look like one of the figures he saw when under Shinsos control. "During your fight with your friend Todoroki, your determination to win, and later to help your friend reach his full potential partially awakened All for One. The result, access to me and my quirk." Julie said, turning around to face Izuku. Izuku was beyond amazed, so because he wanted to help out Todoroki and win, he awakened Julie quirk? It still didnt make sense to him, but he didnt ask any questions. "From what I can tell, you've awakened about 15% of One for All's power. Although its up to you to control that power. Come on, just please find a way to fight without hurting yourself." Julie said, her voice sounding almost worried near the end. Now everything was starting to come together, if he can find a way to control One for All, even just a little bit, his power can dramatically increase, along with Invisible Light he could even become more powerful than All Might before he can fully reach control. Although that did bring up a good point.

"Ok... But wait, why didnt this happen with All Might? Why didnt he gain access to all of these other quirks?" Izuku said, bringing up a good point. All Might was strong, so much stronger than Izuku was, why did he never gain access to the previous quirks of everyone else? Julie smiled, happy to finally get a question she was happy to answer.

"Well you may have never relised this, but One for All in a sense is alive. One for All is a quirk passed from person to person, gaining strength. But it also gains those persons aspirations, their feelings, their memories, everything. It examines everything a person goes through, up until its passed on to the next person, where the cycle continues. Only when it finds someone truly worthy will it then allow that person to unlock its full potential. Shimura was smart to pass it on to Yagi, or All Might as you call him, but he just didnt have the requirements to obtain that full power. You though... Your really something Midoriya ill say that. Luckily I was the first person to awaken, which means you and I have a special connection now." She said, her eyes glimmering with what Izuku assumed was excitement. "You will eventually awaken the other 6 quirks One for All has obtained over the years, and luckily I will be the one introducing them all to you. Think of me... Like a spokesperson for One for All!" Julie said. That did make things a little simpler, but from the look of Julies face she still wasn't done, which kind of worried Izuku. He just nodded, indicating for her to go on. "I am the 6th holder of One for All, and ive been watching closely what Shimura and Yagi have been doing along with the other holders, and we all noticed something, something different with One for All. When Nana passed it on to Yagi, One for All shifted its focus, unleashing all its power right off the bat, you know why?" Julie said, expecting Izuku to come up with an answer, he honestly had no idea, shaking his head. "Its because you guys were quirkless! Weve never seen One for All act like this, and we can only assume its because you guys were quirkless, and finally awakening in you when it relised your determination to become a hero. Like I said, your one special kid Midoriya." Julie said, ignoring Izukus shocked face. She dipped her feet in the lake like she did last time, except this time she walked around in the lake, almost dancing as she did twists and turns. Izuku blushed, hes never thought of himself as special, he just wanted to be like All Might, become a hero like he is, he never knew that would allow him to unlock a hidden power even All Might couldnt have

"So... What does this mean. Am I going to be seeing you in all my dreams now?" Izuku said, originally as joke. Julie just laughed, nodding her head a decisive yes. Well at least he wont have to be going through anymore nightmares, which unfortunately were common for Izuku. "S-so... Why you? I mean not that thats a bad thing or anything, but why dont the other holders introduce themselves too? Why not them who give me their quirks?" Izuku said, curious. Julie looked at him, her shorts slightly wet from her twisting and dancing.

"Because I was chosen, by the other holders and One for All in particular. They all agreed I would be the best to communicate with, you can see why too." She said, winking at Izuku. He looked away, his face flushed. Julie looked, examining the clear blue sky above. "Welp, your about to wake up, I hope you understand how important this is Midoriya. Learn to control your power, we cant be losing you too soon." Julie said. She meant it as a joke but Izuku couldnt help be feel slightly pressured. Julie floated back up to the sky, and a bright light shook Izuku out of his deep sleep. He groggily rubbed his eyes, looking around to see he was in his room. He must've slept in because bright was shining through his window and he usually woke up when the sun was still rising. He looked down at his hand, covered in scars, a reminder of how much power he really had, and how he needed to find a way to control his quirk, and fast. He was actually excited because he had an extended break, the school gave the students 2 days of from school to relax and recover from the Sports Festival, which was probably the best thing for Izuku right now. Seeing as how he just got a new quirk, can now see his once invisible friend and learned that One for All is pretty much alive, and "Awakened" inside of Izuku, he needed a break from all thats been happening. He slowly stood up, the blood rushing to his head as he did, giving him a massive headache. He assumed he was gonna be like this for a while, since he had it pretty rough with Todoroki. He slowly walked over to his door, surprised to feel warm air rushing in from underneath. He opened it, looking to see his mom cooking what looked like... Lunch? He looked at his watch, gasping when he relised it was almost 14:00.

"Morning honey! You slept well huh? i tried to wake you for breakfast, but you just wouldn't get out of bed! So I figured id let you get your rest. You did work hard after all." Inko said, taking a hot pan off the burners, it smelled so Delicious, like pork and fried rice, Izukus favorite. Izuku wanted to eat it so bad, seeing as how he hasn't eaten food since lunch yesterday, and his appetite eventually got the best of him, sitting in his usual place at the table as his mom placed a huge serving of rice and pork on his plate. He quickly gobbled it up, his mom looking at him with a face of surprise. He put his plate in the dishwasher, heading back to his room to work out his arms. He knew Recovery Girl told him not to overuse his arms but he was determined to get stronger, he needed to learn how to control One for All, and he was gonna show everyone, including the past holders of One for All, that he wasn't as useless as everyone thought he was.

**_The next day_**

"Honey... You've been locked up in your room for the entire day, school starts back up tomorrow. Whats wrong?" Hagakures mom said, slowly walking into Hagakures very pink room. Hagakure buried her head in her pillow, refusing to look at her mom, or at least let her mom see her face, which was red with tears.

"O-oh... Its nothing, just... Today's the day..." Hagakure said, trying to hold back her tears, to no avail. Hagakure was so focused on trying to piece together what happened with her and Izuku that she completely forgot that today was the anniversary of her grandmothers passing. Hagakure always hated this day, seeing as how her grandmother had always been so incredibly nice to her. She was a pro hero, she never knew what her quirk was, but she always heard she was undefeated, able to use seemingly unheard of weaknesses in villains to defeat them, it kinda sounded like Izukus new quirk, but she had extreme strength and speed as well, she saved countless lives, and even though she was always busy, she would take time to see Hagakure when she was little, giving her little gifts and taking her out to get ice cream, she loved her so much.

"Want me to tell you the story of your grandmother?" Hagakures mom said, slowly sitting next to Hagakure in her bed. Hagakure nodded her head, knowing this day would one day come. Her mom always told her when she was older she would tell her the story of her grandmother and how she became a hero. Shes always been kind of scared to know, what if it was something tragic? Well she figured now is the time to find out. Hagakure leaned on her mom, snuggling into her warmth.

"Well, your grandmother was born into a rather rich family. She was always raises in a nice household, prestigious school, and usually got anything she wanted. She never took advantage of that though, she was always a fun, happy spirit, who never had a frown on her face. got pregnant with me when she was 18, and other people would tell her. 'Give it up to adoption.' 'You can never take care of her.' 'Your not responsible enough.' But you know what she did? She ignored all those comments, and instead raised me as a young mother. She loved me so much, and soon after I turned 5, she went pro, going off to change peoples opinions of her. It was strange, people who knew her well, friends, colleagues, they said only a year after she became a pro hero, her strength magnified ten fold. Her speed was unmatched, her power was incredible. Although she always kept her quirk a secret, brushing it off as if it wasn't important. Although... Witnesses would always say she knew the best way to defeat someone, no matter the villain, or quirk. She was so happy to know I got pregnant with you, her eyes sparkled with excitement, I will never forget the words she said to me that day... "She gonna be a beautiful hero." She said to me. And somehow... I knew that someday that would be true. When you were born, she held you up so high I thought you would fall. You know what she did? She handed me over 500,000 yen, saying shes been saving it for a "Special occasion." I used that money to buy us a nice apartment, food, and take care of you. I still wonder how she was able to save up that much money. Sure she was a pro her but... I remember she would tell me about this amazing place she would go to, a hidden valley or something like that. Shed been going there since she was a kid, but she learned they were gonna build a hotel there, and she gave up everything to save it. She used up all the money she was saving to bribe to company to let her buy the land, and eventually they gave in, but only after she agreed for a price way above what she had... You were 4 at the time, you never understood how important it was to her. And its strange because she never showed us what this place was, or even where it was. I remember always feeling so betrayed when she never told me, like she wanted to die with her secret." Hagakures mom said, looking away to wipe away her tears. Hagakure looked up, it was rare to see her mom show much emotion, it was only one other time when she shed so many tears... Which gave Hagakure an idea, she doesn't know if she was going too far asking this, but she just had to know.

"Mom... How did grandma die." Hagakure said, wrapping her arms around her mom tightly. She wiped away her tears, sniffing her nose as she gained her composure.

"Months before her passing, she started losing strength. Almost like her quirk was sucked away from her, and although she continued doing hero work, it was mostly her sidekick who would do the work. And its so strange, it was almost like her sidekick was gaining power at the same rate your grandmother was losing it. Then eventually, it got too much, a villain was able to get her down... And kill her." She said, her tears falling onto her shirt. "I never got to talk to her sidekick personally, but all I know is that she buried her at this hidden valley. I think her name was something Shimura, she was never on the news much, she tried hiding in the shadows, I heard she only had one contact, which is a pro hero today. I think after my mom died, she didnt really feel like being in the public spotlight anymore." She said, wrapping her arm around Hagakure. She was so surprised at her grandmothers story, it was such a great origin story, Hagakure knew she was a great Pro Hero but she didnt know she was THAT good. Her mom wiped away the last of her tears, grabbing a tissue from Hagakures table to blow her nose. "The only thing that matters right now, is that she would be so proud of you if she were here." She said, pulling her invisible daughter in for a hug. Hagakure couldnt help but cry when she heard her mom say that, her grandmother was another reason why she wanted to become a hero, and she remembered feeling so inspired when her grandmother would tell her stories of her job being a hero. She let go of her mom, needing time to process all she just learned. Her mom left her alone, saying shell check on her later. Hagakure layed down, feeling tired from her crying. She was happy that she was able to learn about her grandmother, but something was off. Her quirk, her sudden increase in strength, this hidden valley... This sounded a lot like Izukus dream, the dream where he obtained that brand new quirk. Maybe... No, it couldnt be, theres no way her grandmother was in his dreams right? Or was it? She grabbed her phone, her hands shaking as she scrolled through her contacts, finally tapping on Izukus. She had to try multiple times to click the call button because of how shaky her hands were. She held the phone up to her ear, starting to get worried after 4 rings, but eventually she heard Izukus voice after the 5th.

"Oh, hey Hagakure. Whats up?" Izuku said, his voice calm and collected. At least he sounded ok, well _sounded _is different from _feeling. _

"Hey Midoriya... I was wondering, are you busy?" Hagakure said, trying to sound normal, even though she knew this was far from normal. Izuku couldnt help but feel just feel a bit embarrassed, his face blushing as he fumbled with an answer.

"O-oh uhh, no not right now, just getting ready for school tomorrow. Why?" Izuku said, hating himself for stumbling his words again.

"I was just wondering, how would you feel about hanging out today? We haven't really talked since the Sports Festival, and I figured since weve never really done anything friends do, why not now?" Hagakure said. She technically wasn't lieing, they were both friends, whats stopping them from acting like friends? Izuku almost dropped his phone, hanging out with Hagakure? He wasn't sure if she was delirious, tired, or both, who would want to hang out with Izuku? The better question is why, specially Hagakure, who he can see now. He didnt really know how that would work out, but he could tell she really wanted to, so he sucked it up.

"U-uh yeah Hagakure... T-that sounds fun." Izuku said. He wasn't completely lieing, he did feel slightly excited, he hasn't hung out with anyone since he was a kid, his last time was with Bakugo... And that didnt end so well.

Great! How about we meet down by the mall in about an hour?" Hagakure said, slightly excited. She hung up before Izuku could answer, feeling slightly bad she did. She went through the entire timeline in her head, making sure she understood what was going on. she ran over to her closet, looking for something nice to wear. She never really thought about what she wore in public, since no one could see her, she could distinctly remember wearing clothes too small for her for over 2 years just because no one could see her, but now... Her face immediately turned red. She relised this in Recovery Girls room when Izuku told her he could see her, but she never really thought about it until now. Since Izuku could see her, that means she'll be completely exposed to Izuku in her hero costume, and because of her smaller clothes, it'll be way more embarrassing for her. She shook her head. "Were gonna be at the mall, I can look for new clothes then." She said to herself, grabbing a T-shirt and jeans she knew fit her. She decided to leave a little early, since she was the one who invited Izuku, it would be rude for her ro be the last one to show up right? She opened her door, glad to at least be in a better mood than she was a few minutes ago, and her mom noticed.

"Wow, where do you think your going? I haven't seen you out since yesterday." Hagakures mom said, her voice mixed with confusion and happiness. Hagakures face flushed, she didn't necessarily want to say she was hanging with a friend, let alone a guy, she didnt know what her mom would think of that.

"O-oh uh going for a walk, so ill see you later!" She said, running out the door before her mom could say anything. She lightly slapped herself on her face, trying to rid her face of her growing blush. "Were just hanging out, were just hanging out!" She told herself, trying to push away anything that would make her think otherwise. She broke into a jog, ignoring people who stared and gawked. "Come on Toru, pull yourself together, your just friends hanging out, your telling him something important, nothing else." She told herself again. She forced herself to believe it, hoping that was all this is.

Hagakure finally arrived at the mall, and surprisingly Izuku was waiting for her, with probably the brightest blush shes seen from him to date. She started jogging, which then escalated to a sprint, which turned into a full on run to get to Izuku. She was breathing heavily when she got close, slowing to a snails pace walk. "Hah... Ho... Sorry I took so long Midoriya... I kinda let my mind wander." She said, cringing at her poor excuse. Izuku put his hand behind his head, giving Hagakure a good look at his muscles, surprised at how ripped he was, she couldnt help but admit it looked kind of nice. Her face flushed as she shook her head, forgetting there was someone else there with her. Izuku looked more confused than anything, she just mumbled an apology. Izuku just ignored it.

"S-so, wanna get going?" Izuku said, his nervousness obviously showing through his voice. Hagakure shook her head slightly, letting Izuku lead the way. They walked in awkward silence for a while, both of them not really knowing what to say. Hagakure tried to distract herself by looking at the clothes in different stores as they passed by, but she really didnt know what to do. She wanted to wait for the perfect moment to tell Izuku about her grandmother, she couldn't just tell him right then and there without him first getting comfortable, he may not believe her then, maybe even think she made it up. She knew she was probably overthinking it, Izuku didnt seem like one to do that right? And they were friends now, whats the harm in telling him right away? "So, what do you want to do now that were here?" Izuku said, being he first to break the silence. Hagakure didnt really know how to say it all. What could she say? 'Hey remember that lady you saw in your dreams? Yeah turns out its my grandmother!' That wasn't gonna happen

"Well... I was thinking..." She said, trying to think of a viable excuse. "I owe you dinner! I mean I did agree to buy right?" She said, blushing at the fact that she just agreed to buy Izuku dinner. _Almost like a date. _'No! Not like a date, not like a date!' Hagakure told herself, forcing herself to believe it. Izuku didnt really know what to say, he did remember Hagakure saying that but he thought it was joke, he never thought she would actually commit. He laughed nervously.

"W-well you didnt have to do this really." Izuku said, although wasn't listening as she went into a clothing store. It looked like one from the Americas, so Izuku wasn't very familiar with it. He walked in to find Hagakure paroozing the girls aisle, looking at different clothes. It was strange, he never relised until he first saw her how short she was. She was definitely a couple centimeters shorter than him, in fact, it looked like barely passed 5 feet, maybe even less. As he walked closer he relised that even on her tip toes she still didnt pass his chin, which made him giggle a little. Hagakure glared at him.

"Maybe you could help me with this?" She said, gesturing up to a pink shirt with English writing he couldnt read. He nodded, reaching up and grabbing the shirt with ease, Hagakure couldnt help but feel jealous, shes always hated her small stature, shes never had to worry about it since nobody could see her, but shes always had difficulties with simple tasks because of it. She blushed slightly, hating she needed help. She looked at the shirt Izuku got, it said "Invisible but powerful" in English, which luckily Hagakure could understand.

"So, what does it say?" Izuku said, curious. "I cant understand it, I never was good at English." Izuku said, embarrassed. Hes always had trouble with learned the damned language, it was so much different from Japanese. His worst grade was always English, and even though he gets good grades in general he could always improve his English scores.

"Well it says 'Invisible but Powerful.' And if you need help with English im always here to help. I know im probably not as good as Yaoyorozu but-" Hagakure said, blushing the whole was through. Although Izuku cut her off near the end.

"N-no thats not true! I bet you can teach just as or even better than Yaoyorozu, you are easy to talk to." Izuku said, his blush starting to increase as well. "I mean... If you really want to, then yeah that would be really cool." Izuku said, his blush taking over his entire face now. Hagakures blush got deeper as well, looking away to compose herself.

"T-thanks." She mumbled, quickly walking away to look at other clothes. Izuku walked off to the entrance, waiting for Hagakure to look at her clothes. He sat at a chair in the front, letting his mind wander, and it wasn't until Hagakure was almost done that he got a strange buzzing in the back of his mind, like a warmth he never relised existed. And it took him a while to relise it was the voice of Julie.

"_Your doing well." _He heard, the warm buzzing slowly disappearing as Hagakure neared the front of the line. Izuku was beyond confused, now Julie can speak to him in his thoughts? Like he had enough to worry about. He couldnt help but feel kind of bad, Hagakure was buying her own clothes, and buying him dinner supposedly, thats gotta be a lot of money right? Specially with all the clothes she was getting, and the store wasn't necessarily cheap either. Izuku, maybe on a whim or out of sheer instinct got up from his chair and headed towards Hagakure, who was already walking towards a cashier. He got in front of her, grabbing his wallet from his pocket.

"Dont worry, its on me." Izuku said, handing the cashier his card. Hagakure could only watch in awe as Izuku grabbed the clothes she was holding and placed on the counter, letting the cashier scan the some 13 shirts and skirts she grabbed that actually fit her. She wanted to object, say something, force Izuku to let her pay for her own stuff, but she just looked at Izuku, and he was smiling. She didnt know why, the total was already up to 4400 yen, which she really wanted to object too since she couldnt possibly let Izuku pay that much for something she would be wearing, but he was smiling, like he wanted to do this, like he was determined to do it. So she stepped to the side of him, tugging on his shirt.

"Why would you do this Midoriya? I mean... Its really sweet of you, but why do this?" Hagakure said, blushing as she did. She looked down, refusing to look at Izuku, who was staring at her.

"I-I mean... Your buying me dinner right? It would only be unfair if I didnt return the favor right?" Izuku said, looking at the total on the register, 6200 yen, not as much as he thought it would be, but its still a lot of money. He grabbed his card, sticking it back in his wallet as he asked for a bag for the clothes. Hagakure blushed even more, no ones ever done something so nice to her. And it angered her, because it only applied to Izuku since he was the only one who could see her, only these clothes would matter to him. Izuku grabbed the bag, motioning Hagakure to follow him. She obeyed, although she followed slowly, only speeding up when they left the store. He looked at her, Hagakures purple eyes refusing to look at him. "Hey, whats up?" Izuku said, worried he may have went to far. That shook Hagakure out of her trance.

"O-oh uh nothing! Thanks Midoriya! Seriously thats so sweet of you to do." She said, bringing him in for an awkward hug. She didnt really know what else to do, other than maybe buy him a dessert at the restaurant.

_Not a date. Its not a date._

She didnt really know what to expect from the hug, she hugged her friends all the time in class, but what was strange was tingling sensation she felt wherever their skin touched, almost like hot embers from a fire, but the embers were warm and instead felt almost relaxing. Izuku felt the same thing, he didnt really know what it meant, or if he was just imagining it, but then he remembered Julies words. 'You'll form a relationship, that outdoes any other." He can only assume this has to do with that. He just tried to ignore it, in fact it was a little comforting, with what happened at U.S.J. and the Sports Festival, he needed a friend, some comfort. He let go, letting the warm sparks slowly dissipate. He didnt mention it though, worried Hagakure might not have felt the same thing he did. He blushed, as did Hagakure.

"Oh come on, y-you didnt have to do that. I just love helping my friends." Izuku said, attempting to act cool. The stuttering in his voice obviously didnt help. Hagakure smiled, something Izuku happened to enjoy seeing, although it may have just been him getting used to seeing Hagakure, her whole body and all. They both started walking again, this time talking and laughing. They enjoyed every second of it, although it was safe to say they didnt go into any other stores, considering how much money Izuku spent for Hagakure. She reminded herself to treat him extra special for dinner. Speaking of dinner, Hagakure started to feel hungry, which became obvious when her stomach loudly grumbled while sitting at a bench. She flushed pink, which Izuku couldnt help but admit was pretty cute.

"I guess having fun takes a lot out of you." She said, laughing nervously. Izuku giggled, which felt good, he hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

"Well then maybe we should go eat something." Izuku said, grabbing the bag of clothes he bought for her. They walked over to the food court, dissapointed to see that there were no restaurants they both liked, all food they either didnt like or were too afraid to try. "Wow, I never relised there was nothing good here." Izuku said, dissapointed. Hagakure was dissapointed too, as much as she hated to admit it, she was actually looking forward to buying Izuku dinner. She wanted to treat him to something good, plus she also wanted to explain to him how she thinks her grandmother is related to his dream, and new quirk. Luckily she remembered there was a restaurant separated from the food courts that had its own dining area.

"Actually! I remember this place outside of the mall thats separated from the food courts. I believe its called Red Robin. Its originally from the Americas, and I heard they have fantastic burgers." Hagakure said, excitement edging her voice. Izuku was on board, he loved burgers, so he figured why not?

"Yeah! I mean I love burgers, and I know you do too, so yeah why not!" Izuku said, excitement also in his voice. Hagakure led the way, both practically running as they head outside the mall, seeing a big building connected to it, red all over the front. They walked inside, glad it wasn't too crowded. It looked like the definition of am American restaurant, red was everywhere, indicative of its name, as well as different posters and signs framed after the 80s and 90s. It actually looked quite nice. As Izuku asked for a seat, Hagakure relised they would be alone together. Granted they've been alone for the entire time, but it was different this time. She didnt know why, but it felt different to her, making her blush.

'Not a date, not a date!' She told herself again, forcing her to believe it again. She was so caught in her thoughts she never relised Izuku had already started walking off with the waiter, making her have to run to catch up. Luckily their seat was away from any people who could hear them. Hagakure was relieved. They sat down, the waiter asking what drinks they wanted. Both of them asked for a Coke, which they both laughed about. Hagakure sorted through her thoughts, she figured now was the time to tell Izuku about her grandmother and her predictions. She was scared, because what if he doesn't believe her? She tried to remind herself that Izuku wasn't like that, but the fear still lingered in the back of her mind. "Hey Midoriya... So theres a reason why I asked us to hangout." She said, nervousness rimming her voice.

"Ok... Whats up Hagakure?" Izuku said, confused. Hagakure took a deep breath, sorting through her thoughts again, making sure she had everything in order. She proceeded to explain her grandmothers past and how she would always take down villains seamlessly, and how she had a secret place she would go to, almost like a hidden valley, and how she connected the dots with Izukus story and her grandmothers. Izuku got paler with each minute she talked, not like that of fear, but more of astonishment. When she was done Izuku too connected the dots, from the similarities in appearance to the personality...

"So... That mysterious lady in my dreams... Do you know her name?" Izuku said, needing definite confirmation.

"I dont know her name, but I do know it started with the letter J. I remember when I was 7 or so my mom was talking about her with a couple of family friends, and I dont remember her entire name, but I remember a specific J sound to her name. Hagakure said, replaying the memory in her head. Seeing as how it was from when she was 7 she didnt really remember anything other than snippets. Izukus eyes got wide.

"She said her name was Julie." Izuku said, the warm buzzing in the back of his head again. He ignored it. "Now that I think about it. You guys are very similar. From the purple eyes to your personality, you guys are very similar. I do remember making those connections in my dreams, but I always ignored them, thinking I was crazy." Izuku said, the warm buzzing getting more intense, until eventually it felt like it was tearing him apart. He finally let her talk, and from the sound of the loud voice, she wasn't happy.

"_Seriously? Stop ignoring you big dope!" _She said, her voice echoing throughout his head, giving him a headache. He winced in pain, closing his eyes. Hagakure was confused, looking worried. "_Never mind that. I gotta say you two are smart, I never expected you to find out until way later. Well, I can confirm that I am indeed your friends grandmother." _Julie said, this time her voice just a tad bit quieter, it didnt make Izukus headache worse at least.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Hagakure said, her worried voice snapping Izuku out of his daze.

"I... Can hear Julie..." Izuku said, his voice strained through his headache. "It all started in the store, I could feel this weird buzzing in the back of my head, and when I opened up to it I could hear Julies voice. Since I tried to ignore her this time, the buzzing got stronger and stronger, and when she basically yelled at me it gave me a headache." He said, rubbing his temples. Hagakure opened her mouth to say something, but Izuku put his hand up, stopping her. "Before you ask. She confirmed that she is your grandmother." Izuku said, attempting to rid his headache by drinking his cold Coke. Hagakure was surprised, not only by her theory being correct but at how much pain Izuku was in.

"Are you ok Midoriya?" She said, reaching her hand out, but immediately retracting it. Izuku nodded.

"Ill get over it eventually, maybe if a certain someone would get out of my head it would happen a lot faster!" Izuku said, looking up at his forehead. Luckily the headache went away fairly fast after that, and Izuku was able to function normally after that. After they ordered their food they went back to their discussion. "So let me get this straight. Your grandmother, was the one who gave me your quirk? And this mysterious place im at turns out to be this childhood memory for her?" Izuku said, making sure he got everything correct. Hagakure nodded.

"My question is why, your not even related to her, and it turns out she had a similar quirk to you, maybe thats why?" Hagakure said, although it sounded crazy. How could her grandmother get inside Izukus head, and more importantly how on earth did she give him her quirk?

"I have to make a quick call, please excuse me." Izuku said, not even waiting for her to answer as he went to the far corner of the restaurant and tapped on All Mights contact. Luckily he didnt have to wait long, only 2 rings before he answered.

"Hello Young Midoriya, how are you healing up?" All Might said, his deep voice echoing throughout the call, he was probably in the teachers room, as he could hear other familiar voices, like Cementoss and Midnight.

"Hey All Might, im healing up alright. Say I got a question. Was there ever a previous One for All holder named Julie?" Izuku said, attempting to sound calm. All Might sounded confused.

"Why do you ask?" All Might said, curiosity hinting his voice.

"Its... A long story. Ill tell you tomorrow, anyways was there?" Izuku said, getting a little impatient.

"Well I dont know much about the previous holders, but I do know the 6th holder of One for All was named Julie. My mentor told me she was her sidekick for a while, but after she passed her quirk on she eventually got weaker and weaker until a villain got the best of her." All Might said.

"Thanks All Might, I promise ill explain everything tomorrow." Izuku said, immediately hanging up the phone. He kind of felt bad for leaving All Might in the dark like that, but he really just wanted to get back to Hagakure, she was probably really confused as to what was going on. But there was an even bigger question. Does Izuku tell her about One for All? Hes made a vow to never tell anyone about this passable quirk, but Hagakure should know, it is her grandmother after all. He got back to the table, luckily the waitress hasn't come back yet, so he picked up his menu to look through the options.

"Mind telling me who you needed to call?" Hagakure said, suspicion hinted in her voice. Izuku snuck a peak at Hagakure. Her eyes were looking down, and her slightly tanned skin looked almost golden in the dim lighting of the restaurant. She looked... More sad than anything, and Izuku felt so guilty.

"Oh, just a friend to get his opinion on it." Izuku said. He technically wasn't lieing, although he didnt know if All Might classified as a "Friend." "Well he thought I was crazy, im not surprised." Izuku said, this time feeling guilty he lied to her. He thought about just telling her right then and there, telling her everything about One for All and how All Might passed it on to him. But he figured All Might would get pretty mad at him, and he didnt feel like getting in trouble, so he decided against. He made a silent note to ask All Might about telling Hagakure about his secret quirk. Actually, thinking that brought up a good point. "Hey, so remember when I told you about the dream, and how I got the new quirk?" Izuku said, trying to sound casual again. He put down his menu, seeing Hagakure staring at him with her mysterious purple eyes. She nodded her head, curious. "Well, how come you believed me when I told you about that dream, and that I got a new quirk. I mean I must've sounded crazy right? So why?" Izuku said, surprised he didnt ask this question earlier. Hagakure thought about it, well he didnt really give her much of a choice, he gave her valid points to prove he could see her. Plus he didnt recognize her when she walked in too. If Hagakure was being honest, she didnt know either, she just knew she could trust Izuku.

"If im being honest, I really dont know. I mean you didnt really give me a choice right? You perfectly listed off what I looked like, and if you were guessing your one hell of a guesser." Hagakure said, giggling. Izuku smiled, glad Hagakure still had a sense of humor even with a serious question. He thought she was done but she continued talking. "But... I trust you. Your not one to lie to your friends right? You havent given me a reason not to trust you, plus... I think with the rush of you listing off what I looked like I was kind of in a state of shock." Hagakure said, looking at herself as if reliving those memories. Izuku felt even more guilty, the fact that hes hiding his quirk from her and the rest of his friends, it tore him apart from the inside.

"Yeah..." Izuku said, looking back at the menu. Izuku just picked whatever he saw first, settling on a Bacon cheeseburger with nothing extra. Hagakure, surprisingly, got the same thing.

"I was gonna pick it anyways." She said, handing her menu to the waitress. Izuku did the same, asking for a refill of his drink, which he finished during his intense headache. They both talked about regular school stuff for a while. How classes were, their grades, even classes they were struggling in, which Izuku mentioned before, was English. Surprisingly the classes Izuku excelled in were classes Hagakure struggled in, which gave them an excuse to set up a time to study, after the internships atleast. "Im so excited for the internships! I heard that we had to pick out our hero names before we choose what agency we want to go to, I already have a name chosen too!" She said, her eyes gleaming with excitement. First of all how did Hagakure find this out anyways, and second, what agency would want to choose Izuku? While he did fight well with Todoroki, he hurt himself eachtime he used his quirk, incapacitated one of his extremities every time too. His face filled with worry, if no one chooses him, he'll be a laughing stock, he'll be known as The Kid Who Didnt Get Chosen. He put hia head on the tabel, making all the silverwear clank. Hagakure attempted to comfort him, but it didnt really help. Their food arrived, which made Izuku feel a little better, the burger actually tasted really good, along with the fries and ranch it might be ine of the best burgers hes ever tried. He silently reminded himself to thank Hagakure for showing him this place. Hagakure was glad he perked up, but she was still worried, she knew what he was thinking, what if nobody chose him? Sure he injured himself everytime he used his quirk, but he was still so powerful, someone would have to choose him, right? "Hey Midoriya, if your worried about no one choosing you, apparently anyone who didnt get chosen have 40 other options to choose from. I heard a ton of other kids didn't get any choices either, so the school had to get some agencies to agree to take on thise kids." Hagakure said. Izuku looked up from his now half eaten burger.

"Really?" He said, now interested. He laughed. "You know, that wouldve been nice to know sooner, I thought I would be left out with no agency." Izuku said, smiling. Hagakure smiled too, happy Izuku was finally feeling better. She finally decided to bite into her burger, gasping at how juicy and delicious it was. She dipped her burger in some ranch, slightly embarressed by her strange habit. Izuku giggled, doing the same thing to his burger. "I ts funny, I do the exact same thing when I eat." Izuku said, taking a bite out of his ranch drenched burger. Ranch dripped all over his chin, his face slightly flushed as he grabbed a napkin to wipe it off. They both finished their burger in just 5 minutes, basking in how good the burgers were. Hagakure didnt even care about the bill, it was all worth it. Granted it was almost as much as the clothes Izuku bought, but she still enjoyed her time. They both waved their goodbyes afterwards, both smiling. Hagakure pretty much skipped home she was so happy, not just because Izuku bought clothes for her, or because of the food they both had, but because she feels somewhat important now. She knows things Izuku hasnt told anyone yet, although she was suspicious he was hiding something, something big probably. But she couldnt really worry about it now, all she had to worry about now was the internships.

"_Your smarter than you look." _Julie said, her voice this time sounding softer and quieter, which Izuku appreciated since it didnt give him a headache.

"Well gee thanks. Cant you just wait till I sleep before you go talking to me?" Izuku said, annoyed at Julie talking to him while awake. He personally didnt care when she talked to him in his dreams, but it was just creepy when hes trying to talk to someone and all of a sudden he feels the strange buzzing sensation in his head. He doesn't know which to focus on.

"_But its just so fun to talk to you while conscience, its definitely interesting to see your reaction." _She said, giggling. Izuku was starting to get annoyed but her voice suddenly got very serious. "_Although I do apologize for giving you a headache. Im guessing thats a side affect of Invisible Light since I did use to get heaches all the time using my quirk." _Julie said, a hint of guilt in her voice. "_Ill talk to you more later, I dont want to risk another headache." _She said, the buzzing going away as soon as she finished. Izuku just sighed, a side affect of Invisible Light, that's not gonna be a fun to deal with. He thought about different ways to counteract that, maybe limit the use of his quirk to a certain amount of time? Either way he needed to figure out this new quirk, and he would do no matter what to gain control over his quirk, or quirks now.

**Note:**

**Just wanted to point out that there will be less lemons in this story. Eventually there will be some sexual stuff, butnnot until way later on. Now on to my opinion on this chapter. I feel like the beginning had a good start, but over time the quality just went down due to being unmotivated, and the final parts feel rushed. Ill see to making the next chapter better, maybe shorter too.**


End file.
